Sick
by KimMinus
Summary: Sakit tidak seburuk perkiraan kita Warning YOONMIN/MINYOON/BxB/Yang pasti Jimin seme Inspirasi gua nista abis ga perlu di ceritain :'v gua baru mulai publish ff setelah sekian lama Review sangat di harapkan disini


Ampuni inspirasi gua yang kali ini nista banget :''v ini ide muncul gitu aja setelah gua ngeliat adek gua demam dan gua yang biasanya cuek ke dia jadi mau gak mau mesti ngerawat dia :vv. Hope you like it lah ya iya aja biar gua seneng :))

WARNING BOYXBOY

YOONMIN or MINYOON

AND OTHER BTS COUPLE

GUA PENGANUT AJARAN JIMIN ADALAH SEME '-'/

HAPPY READING

* * *

Bisakah kalian mengerti apa yang aku rasakan ? perasaan yang menurut ku sangat ganjil karna itu selalu timbul saat aku melihat ke orang itu seperti kau ingin segera berlari memeluknya saat itu juga tanpa memperdulikan ego kalian. Tapi aku tetaplah aku ego selalu menguasai ku aku berprilaku seolah aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa apa padanya selain karna kami satu grup ini juga karna sifat yang sudah sangat melekat di diri ku aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak menggubris jika dia melakukan skinship dengan ku atau pun member lain nya tapi kadang aku merasa aneh sakit sesak dan perasaan hancur lain nya saat dia selalu berkata menyukai orang lain di depan semua orang sebagai hyung aku hanya bisa memasang stoic face andalan ku seperi tidak terjadi apa apa. Kenapa aku terlihat seperti wanita lemah yang di tolak mentah mentah bahkan di saat kau belum memulai apapun. Sudah cukup aku cerita nya sekarang aku harus pergi karna hari ini jadwal ku untuk membuat lirik dan mengkomposernya seperti biasa nya

…

"hyung dimana yoongi hyung ?" teriak jimin yang berlari keluar kamar karna tidak menemukan sang hyung di dalam kamar

" dia baru saja pergi ke studio, kenapa kau mencarinya? Telfon saja jika kau mau membicarakan hal penting dengan nya" jawab jin yang sedang menonton TV

"hei tae dimana jungkook?" tanya jimin lagi

"sedang belajar sekali lagi kau bertanya akan ku ikat kepala mu jangan mengganggu ku menonton" ucap taehyung dengan nada skasartis jimin yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus dia selalu begini jika jimin menanyakan tentang jungkook posesif dan emosional karna taehyung pernah memergoki jimin hampir mencium jungkook saat di ruang latihan untung saja taehyung bisa menahan emosinya saat itu dan semua member ikut menenangkan nya

Jimin berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar melihat sekeliling ruangan yang di tempatinya bersama yoongi sang hyung gula manisnya dia hanya tersenyum mengingat betapa juteknya yoongi saat berbicara dan wajah malu nya saat jimin bermain main dengan menggodanya

"hahhh jadi merindukan nya" celetuk jimin untung saja tidak ada member lain disini jika mereka mendengarnya maka jimin akan di hadiahi lemparan kursi oleh yoongi

"apa ku sms saja" monolog jimin sambil mencari kontak dengan nama 'Sugar' di handphone nya

* * *

To : Sugar

From : Park Jim

" Hyung kau sedang apa ? apa kau sangat sibuk?"

Setelah menekan tombol send jimin termenung menunggu balasan dari yoongi yang sepertinya sangat sibuk buktinya pesan dari jimin di baca saja belum. Jimin yang uring uringan pun hanya berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri kasur yang membuat bantal guling dan selimut berjatuhan ke lantai

Drtttt… drrtttt

Jimin dengan cepat mengambil handphone nya dia mebaca pesan yang di kirim oleh orang yang di tunggunya sedari tadi

From : sugar

To : Park Jim

" aku sedang menulis lirik hentikan kegiatan membuat ponsel ku bergertar"

" ahh dia sedang sibuk ya" gumam jimin setelah membaca pesan yang di terimanya

"jelas saja dia kan tidak seperti ku yang hanya bemain di dorm ketika tidak ada jadwal" monolog jimin dengan dirinya sendiri dia hanya duduk diam di atas ranjang dan melihat sekeliling kamar hanya ada barang barang berserakan di lantai khas seorang yoongi yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal hal detail bosan dengan keadaan kamar jimin berjalan keluar kamar mengambil jacket banie dan masker dia berjalan ke pintu keluar dorm

"hyung aku mau jalan jalan sebentar aku akan pulang dalam 2 jam" pamit jimin pada jin yang masih focus nonton jin hanya mengangguk menyetujui jimin langsung keluar dorm tanpa menghiraukan bahwa udara di luar sangat dingin karna ini sudah memasuki musim dingin

"apa aku terlalu kasar padanya" gumam yoongi sambil melihat layar handphone yang masih menampilkan pesan singkat dengan dia dan seseorang

"tsk dasar bodoh kenapa tidak di balas sih" yoongi yang mulai kesal membanting pulpen yang sedari tadi di pegang nya itu mengundang perhatian dari 2 orang lainnya yang masih sibuk di depan layar

"hyung ada apa?" tanya jhope yang heran dengan kelakuan hyung es/? Nya itu

"ani lanjutkan saja jangan pedulikan aku" jawab yoongi yang kembali focus pada kegiatan awalnya menulis lirik

"dia membuat ku kehilangan inspirasi" ujar yoongi yang masih mencoret coret kertas yang ada di depan nya

Jam 03.00 dini hari

"Hoooaammmmm ayo kembali lama lama monitor disini akan masuk ke mulut ku" ucap jhope yang masih menguap tanda dia benar benar lelah dan ingin segera bertemu dengan nikmat nya kasur

"hyung kau masih ingin disini?" tegur rapmon yang melihat yoongi masih menulis sambil bertopang dagu

"kalian sudah selesai ayo pulang" ucap yoongi yang langsung membereskan barang barangnya tak lupa dia mengecek handphone nya masih tidak ada balasan dia hanya mendesah kecewa

" besok tidak ada jadwalkan?" tanya jhope pada sang manager yang masih focus menyetir

"kalian free selama 3 hari" jawab sang manager terdengar sorak gembira dari 2 makhluk yang ada di dalam mobil itu

.

.

.

"KAMI PULANG" teriak ketiga orang yang baru saja masuk ke dorm yang di sambut oleh wajah khawatir jin yang membuat rapmon ikutan khawatir

"jimin dia…" ucap jin menggantung sangking panic nya

"jimin kenapa ?" yoongi yang merasa ada yang tidak beres langsung berlari masuk ke kamar nya dan jimin

" jimin kau kenapa?" ucap yoongi yang melihat jimin berbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah nya

"ahh.. hyung kau sudah pulang" dengan suara serak jimin berusaha bangkit yoongi yang kaget melihat wajah jimin yang pucat dengan bibir hampir membiru langsung menahan jimin agar tidak bangun

"astaga apa yang kau lakukan kenapa bisa jadi begini?" introgasi yoongi pasalnya saat dia pergi jimin masih asik bermain dengan taehyung dan dia sehat sehat saja

"dia keluar di cuaca ekstrim seperti ini hanya menggunakan jacket dan benie dan lagi dia keluar selama 4 jam aku hampir gila saat dia pulang langsung terjatuh di pintu dorm untung tidak ada orang yang melihat nya" jelas jin yang sudah berdiri di belakang yoongi bersama rapmon dan jhope

"hei park kau masih sayang nyawa kan ?" tegur jhope dengan wajah serius jimin hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman khas orang sakit jhope yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas

"bodoh" ucap yoongi sambil menatap jimin dengan wajah hampir menangis jimin yang melihat wajah yoongi seperti itu terkejut pasalnya yoongi dengan julukan member terkuat di bangtan karna dia tidak pernah menangis bahkan saat mereka mendapatkan award pertama mereka

"untung jadwal kita besok kosong hyung aku serahkan jimin pada mu kepala ku pusing" ucap rapmon yang langsung keluar kamar di ikuti jhope dan jin di belakangnya sepeninggalan mereka jimin bersusah payah duduk dan memberi tempat kosong di sampingnya menyuruh yoongi untuk ikut duduk

"sttt jangan menangis hyung kan aku yang sakit" yoongi yang mendengar itu memukul lengan jimin dan tangisan nya pun pecah jimin yang terkejut dengan spontan langsung memeluknya

"sstttthhh…. Kenapa kau menangis kau membuat ku terlihat buruk hyung" ucap jimin sambil mengelus kepala yoongi sayang

"bodoh.. ke..napa kau melaku…kan hal ini ? kalau kau kenapa napa ba..gaima..na" ucapan yoongi terputus putus karna tangisan nya yang mendominasi jimin makin mengertakan pelukan nya kepada sosok yoongi yang rapuh di saat saat seperti ini

"aku bosan hyung kau sibuk semua orang disini sibuk dan aku sendiri yang tidak punya kegiatan jadi aku keluar untuk mencari udara segar" jawab jimin dengan suara berat nya karna pengaruh sakit yang di deritanya yoongi melepas pelukan jimin dan melihat wajah jimin

"kau pucat dan tubuh mu panas" keluh yoongi dengan wajah entah di sengaja atau tidak dia terlihat sangat polos di mata jimin bukan wajah sangar seorang rapper yang biasa di tunjukkan nya di depan umum jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengusak gemas rambut blonde kesanyangan hyung nya itu

"jadi kalau tubuh ku dingin kau mau memelukku lebih lama hyung?" jimin yang tengah sakit tidak ada bedanya dengan dia yang sehat ia masih saja sempat membuat pipi yoongi menghangat jimin tertawa dan dibalas pukulan telak di atas kepalanya hadiah sayang dari yoongi begitu kata jimin

"diam disini aku akan ambil air hangat" titah yoongi yang langsung bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar jimin hanya patuh dan menunggu nya kembali dari dapur sambil tersenyum mencurigakan dia sedang sakit atau terserang gangguan/? Pencernaan/?

.

.

"hyung kau sedang apa ?" taehyung yang tiba tiba entah muncul dari mana di saat yoongi sedang sibuk mencari handuk yang tiba tiba menghilang secara misterius

"mencari handuk kecil" jawab yoongi yang masih sibuk mencar handuk

"untuk apa ? tadi aku melihatnya di gantungan dekat kamar mandi" yoongi yang mendengar nya langsung ke kamar mandi

"ahh dapat" sorak gembira yoongi yang langsung berjalan kembali ke kamar taehyung yang di tinggal begitu saja hanya diam masih mencerna semua kelakuan hyungnya

"hari ini terlalu banyak yang aneh" gumam nya melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda

.

.

.

"jangan duduk diam saja" yoongi yang masih sibuk memeras handuk di mangkuk yang berisi air hangat jimin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum

"hyung apa aku harus sakit setiap hari agar kau begini terus kepada ku" ujar jimin menatap serius wajah yoongi entah yoongi yang tidak peka atau memang dia terlalu polos dia malah memukul kepala jimin dengan telak

"yak jangan berkata yang tidak tidak kita sedang sibuk untuk comeback jadi jaga kesehatan mu" nasihat yoongi yang masih sibuk meletakkan handuk di kepala jimin saat dia hendak bangkit tangan nya langsung di tahan oleh jimin

"aku serius hyung" wajah jimin berubah menjadi sangat serius yoongi yang melihatnya langsung merasa gugup jimin menarik yoongi duduk di pangkuannya entah bagaimana caranya jimin dengan cepat menarik yoongi hingga sekarang yoongi duduk berhadapan dengan jimin

"jim..in" yoongi yang ditatap seintens itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya pasalnya jimin menatapnya tanpa berkedip

"hyung lihat aku" titah jimin yang menarik tangan yoongi untuk melingkar di lehernya reflex yoongi melihat ke wajah jimin dengan wajah malu bingung dan banyak hal lain di dalam benaknya

"ad..a apa" tanya yoongi dengan nada gugup jimin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukan nya di pinggang ramping sang hyung

"Saranghae" ucap jimin to the point yang membuat detak jantung yoongi tiba tiba 4 kali lebih cepat dia hanya bisa memberi respon dengan wajah bingung jimin yang mengerti perlahan memeluk yoongi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher yoongi

"kau pasti bingung bukan ? tapi dengarkan aku hyung selama ini aku juga bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri aku seperti di monopoli dan ketika insiden aku yang hampir mencium jungkook aku sadar sesuatu itu debaran itu berbeda hyung saat aku dekat dengan mu saat aku mengganggu mu saat kau mulai berkata kasar pada ku jantung ku dia berkerja di atas normal aku kira itu hanya sebuah perasaan nyaman tapi hari ini aku sadar semuanya hyung kalau aku menginginkan mu bukan jungkook atau yang lainnya"

Grepp….

Yoongi memeluk erat jimin setelah dia mendengar semua penuturan sang dongsaeng yang selama ini diam diam dia mencintainya ternyata dugaan nya salah dia selalu mengira jimin hanya menganggapnya hyung sama seperti yang lain nya

"aku tidak memaksa jika hyung belum bisa membalas perasaan ku" jelas jimin yang membuat yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dia langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap jimin dengan wajah sayu khas seorang min yoongi

"anii.. itu aku…" wajah yoongi yang sudah memerah menambah kadar ke manisan nya yang membuat jimin tertawa dalam hati

"kau apa hyung?" jimin yang pura pura tidak menngerti mengerjai hyung nya sekali kali tidak apa bukan

"aku… akuu….

Chup….

Jimin yang gemas langsung meyerang bibir yang sedari dulu menggoda iman seorang park jimin yoongi yang terkejut membelalakkan matanya jimin yang merasa tidak ada balasan perlahan melumat bibir itu perlahan yoongi memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman yang di dominasi oleh jimin tentunya

"gomawo hyung untuk segalanya you're mine remember that" ucap jimin tepat di depan wajah yoongi dengan posisi hidung mereka yang menempel sempurna

"I'm yours park saranghae" balas yoongi dengan senyum manis yang membuat jimin tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya lagi.

* * *

.

.

 **Other side**

"anak itu apa nya yang sakit dasar mesum"

"strategi nya berjalan dengan mulus"

"kenapa kau tidak bisa romantic seprti itu namjoonie"

"Tae hyung kapan kau peka"

"aku kenapa"

"aku sedang memperlajarinya hyung"

"kenapa member kita harus ganjil"

Yang terakhir itu bisa di tebak dialog siapa :'v

Hobi sama gua sini gua juga sendiri :'v *di bakar ARMY

.

.

* * *

AKHIRNYA FF NYA BISA GUA PUBLISH SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA GUA MIKIR :'V

MAKASIH YANG UDAH BACA

YANG REVIEW JUGA GUA SAYANG KALIAN LAH KEEP LOVING BTS AND THEIR COUPLE SPEACIALLY YOONMIN


End file.
